What If: Padme is force sensitive
by Jediknight96
Summary: During the same events of Episode III, Padme awaited her love to return home safely from rescuing the chancellor from General Grievous and in doing so, she begins to feel something stirring within her unconsciousness: the force is awakening through her body. will she tell obi wan and council about this surprise? time will ultimately tell once the story gets underway.
1. Introduction

What If: Padme is Force Sensitive?

Synopsis

The force, a mystical energy essence that flows through all living things: it surrounds, penetrates, and binds the galaxy together as one, giving most of its wielders the capability of using the force in most of their daily lives. But, for those who strong in the force and used it by accident or instinct, they should be at least train under the guidance of a master within the Jedi order itself. In the senator's case, she is a special one indeed. Her indomitable will is what made her very prominent in the war effort against the separatists, determined to keep the peace. Waiting for Anakin to return safely to Coruscant, she kept this revoulation of the force awakening within her equilibrium a close guarded secret, knowing that spilling the secret to obi wan or the other council masters will inevitably turn out downright dangerous. By the force, this is indeed something special to the senator, her thoughts of being a Jedi and senator sounds badass to say the least. She can fight alongside Ani in various situations, using her natural diplomatic skills in some missions that requires such attributes. Time will ultimately tell as the chosen one made his way towards the apartment complex, he couldn't wait to reunite with his lovely wife back on this gorgeous city.

 **This is merely just the tip of the iceberg, my Jedi! Hope you will enjoy this AU as much as I do. Stay tuned and May the force be with you. FEEDBACK is welcomed. I know that some starters are crap but hey! there is always room for improvement. :)**


	2. Update from Author

Update

Sorry for the lack of muse for my KOTOR story my followers, I really apologize for the delay. For this story, it's really going to follow the similar storyline from both games and the revan novel but with numerous additions/changes: new Sith assassins with red blades both single/double, backstories on each original characters, tons of thorough action, and for good measure, Drama! For this reason, I hope you'll be ready for this as soon as chapter one and others will be uploaded sooner. Peace, love, and may the force be with you…always.


	3. Chapter I

Chapter I: Arrival

The news of two certain Jedi knights and the successful rescue of Chancellor Palpatine spreads throughout the senate so quickly, relived to see him alive and well during this chaotic war, a war that both the republic and the confederacy of independent systems have been going at since the beginning on Geonosis. When Obi wan and Anakin heard from the council that the Chancellor is held captive by General Grievous on onboard the _Invisible Hand,_ they know that the fate of the galaxy is at hand between the two Jedi. The battle of Coruscant is not a heavy as it seemed, a variety of republic cruisers and CIS blockade ships battled each other roughly, destroying one another with proton cannons and turbo lasers, causing havoc between one another. Regarding the present, Anakin stepped off the ramp of their transport and turned around to face Obi Wan with a smile.  
"Are you coming master?" Anakin inquired, willing to see if he could join him with the rest of the politicians.

The auburn haired Jedi shook his head gently at his former padawan, knowing he's a tad bit busy.

"Oh no, I'm not brave for politics and today you are the hero." Obi wan replied with a smile on his face.

"Hold on a minute! This whole operation is your idea?" Anakin questioned rather surprised at this hint.

"Anakin, you deserved your glorious days with politicians. You've done a great amount of heroism this day by killing off Count Dooku and carried me on your back while I was unconscious."

"All because of your training."

Obi wan nodded before his expression changed to serious

"I must go, the council should debrief me on what we've accomplished." He said as the chosen one bowed to him and departed towards the others, R2 following suit as Obi wan's transport takes him towards the Jedi temple. An array of senators gathered around the chancellor as Jedi council master Mace Windu appeared before them, his sincere look changed to that of relief and happiness.

"Chancellor, are you alright?" Mace interjected, his hands folded inside of his robe as the chancellor replied with a calm tone.

"Yes, thanks to your two Jedi knights. They killed Count Dooku and in doing so, General Grievous escaped before the ship crashed."

Mace nodded, knowing deeply that the key to ending the war if of course going after the Jedi killer and eliminate him on sight. It is only a matter of time before they'll find him anyway.

"It will make it our highest priority. Grievous will run and hide, he's a coward." Windu finished as the row of senators of various species began to walk towards the senate halls, concluding their day well. The two droids reunite as well as they bragged to one another of R2's latest adventure, agreeing that space travel seemed rather perilous; well at least to the latter's opinions.

After Anakin excused himself from the crowd, he couldn't help but smile happily at his lovely wife as he hugged her softly, spinning her around smoothly before placing her down gently.

"Oh how I've missed you Padme. It feels like an eternity without you." Anakin smiled at her, feeling her worry through the force.

Padme looked up to see into his blue eyes, her hands caressing his cheeks softly.

"There have been rumors that you've been killed, Ani." She replied, her eyes etched with worry, a trait in which she is doing her best to control.

The male knew that the holonet can really throw people off-guard due to mixed up media and inaccurate portrayal of all things. Other than that, he didn't care nor believed in it.

"I'm alright, it feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. It wouldn't be like this if the chancellor's been kidnapped and we have been far away into the outer rim sieges."

He attempted kiss her but she stopped him instantly before shaking her head

"No, not here."

"Yes here, I'm tired of all this deception and I don't care if were married."

"Anakin please don't say that, we should recuperate at my apartment in order for people to not see us." Padme added, hugging her towering husband close, trembling this time.

The male felt it for real, his hug breaking off as he looked at her with half concern/joy

"Are you alright? You're trembling."

"Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant." She said surprisingly, causing Anakin to be both silenced and shocked to discover that he is going to be a father. By the force this is such a miracle that he can jump in excitement but he can't.

"T—that's wonderful. This is the happiest, happiest moment of my life." Anakin murmured, hugging her close yet again as they kissed.

When they got back to her apartment on nighttime, Anakin went to the kitchen to get a cold blue milk to sip on as he watched a few programs on the holonet to see what's going on in the outer rim territories. Knowing the clone wars is still on-going, he figured watching a little podracing match won't hurt. After turning off the holotv, he walked towards the balcony, admiring on what he saw the moment Padme lay her hair down her shoulders, curled to perfection.

"Ani I want our baby back on Naboo, where they could fix me up and take care of it to be safe. We can go early as a matter of fact." She turned around to face Anakin, his smile forming up on his lips as he agreed to the proposition.

"You're so….beautiful." He complimented, getting lost in the void of her beauty as he scanned her up and down her blue nightgown, a perfect apparel for a gorgeous night

"It's only because I'm so in love."

"No, no it's because I'm so in love with you." He chuckled

"So love has blinded you?" She playfully joked, knowing it is true that it did have an effect on him.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant."

"It's probably true." They smiled, walking towards their quarters to call it a night, both of them have been through a lot in one day: Anakin and his master rescued the chancellor, Padme awaiting her husband's arrival, and the senate worried for the chancellor's survival, etc.

By the time they hit the hay, Padme got up real quick to use the refresher, just to wash her face clean off and all that. When she raised her hand to reach over towards a towel, it literally came flying to her awaiting hand, her eyes widen a little bit as she caught it. _"Gods, I definitely need to tell Ani about this!"_ Her mind announced loudly, not knowing if his mind can hear her but she didn't care at the moment. Finishing up quick, she gently made way towards the bedroom, carefully scooping herself up onto the bed, cuddling the pillow softly when the thought of deep sleep takes over.

 **HOPE THIS IS GOOD LOL! REVIEW AWAY!**


	4. Chapter II

Chapter II: Confession

After the discovery of her power this second time in a row, she is internally excited to tell her husband that she is indeed harnessing the force by a mere thought. Anakin and the rest of the other members of the Jedi Order are able to hone and use their skillsets in the midst of battle in an effort to defend and combat the darkness, command entire armies to locations of their own choosing, etc. It is true; the force does work in mysterious ways in no one can comprehend. The benefits of using this energy on a daily basis is that you are able to achieve goals much faster than ever, summon things that are out of reach, and to self-heal any wound in just minutes. Returning to the present, Padme began fixing up breakfast for the male, her elongated curly hair cascaded her smooth back, her smile never leaving once she placed down pancakes for him as well as syrup.

"Good morning Ani." The female said, taking a seat right next to him as he smiled back.

"How well did you sleep?"

"Well. I have something to tell you as of this moment."

Anakin propped up; now this caught his attention literally.

"What it is you'll like to tell me?"

Without saying a word, Padme raised her hand towards a fruit, the object lifting itself onto the air and into her awaiting palm.

Anakin's eyes widened slightly.

"How in the- when did you leant how to wield it?!" Anakin said, surprised by the action as he got up and went to her, holding her hand softly. Gods, he must have been drinking or something.

Padme shook her head at hearing his random thought popped up.

"Nah uh, you're not drunk, it is for real." She said, taking her fork into her hand as she begins to eat her breakfast, passing the syrup to him, thanking her for the meal that she always made for him in most mornings. Upon discovering that she's growing fast in the force's power, Anakin must consider a few options here carefully. She may be too old to train as a Jedi at this point but this can be corrected.

Minutes later, he finished up the food and pecked her lips quickly before getting onto his starfighter, speeding off into the distance. Whilst she's washing the dishes, she cannot believe that something as special as this can manifest itself onto her by instinct. Back when the old republic was in the brink of war, hundreds if not thousands of Jedi went off into battle with Revan. During that same time, Meetra Surik, his most trusted soldier cuts herself off from the force. A feat that is deemed impossible by even the most experienced of masters. When she returned later in republic space and her force powers returned, she brought a few companions with her in her expedition to find Revan. Along the way, she could sense the force stirring from within them, like a smooth river flowing gently across a stream. They've learnt well under his tutelage, able to handle themselves in the heat of battle; even if the odds against them are fairly stacked.

"Gods, Anakin, I know you're going to train me one of these days, hopefully once the war is over." She said to herself out-loud, placing the last of the dishes onto the dish holder, hearing her holophone ring; walking towards the living room to answer it as a familiar voice spoke. "Senator Amidala, a meeting is about commence in a few minutes." The male voice said softly, a familiar tone resonated into her ear. "Yes Chancellor." She replied, putting down the holophone as she gets ready for her daily political routine.

Fighting by her husband's side sounds both wonderful and worrisome. An array of thoughts circled around the senator's head like: " _What if he is ever turned into the very thing the universe has never seen? What if he says no?"_ These thoughts are meaningless at the moment. Shaking off the thoughts away, the female called a nearby taki to drop her off near the senate building, giving a few credit chips to the alien driver, her eyes gazing at the endless traffic flying nearby, taking her mind off her concerns of the future.


	5. Chapter III

Chapter III: Dreams pass through Time

For a thousand generations, the Jedi knights are the guardians of peace and justice in the old republic, before the dark times, and before the rise of the empire, The Jedi and Sith fought for ages, their different philosophies and goals is what set them apart, literally and figuratively speaking. The main goal for the Jedi is bring justice to those who are attempting to bring harm into others, prevent a full scale war invasion by solving it with diplomacy, talking it out the old fashioned way, and when necessity calls for it, eliminate targets on sight in one last resort. Killing opponents seemed fine, but when it comes to unarmed prisoners, it is not the way. In Sith terms however, their ultimatum in the galaxy is to conqueror, destroy, and take whatever they want until everything the outer rim and Jedi had built will crumple into nothing but dust.

Decades later, The Sith are hidden deeply, away from the prying eyes of the Jedi council and Palaptine was very good at hiding, his innate Sith powers at play as he merely just a typical old man and chancellor of the republic. He'll wait for the time he will strike back at the Jedi, catching them off balance. For now, he goes with the flow.

Anakin went inside Yoda's private meditation chambers, greeting him with a bow and took a seat.

"I've seen visions in my head last night while I was sleeping last night, I cannot be accurate but, their premonitions." Anakin said as he looked at him straight in the eye

The little green Jedi placed his little fingers onto his chin, deep in thought for a few moments before speaking

"Premonitions, premonitions, hmm. These visions you have?"

Yoda questioned

"There of pain, suffering, death."

Anakin said, his expression still remaining the same.

"Someone close to you?"

"Yes."

"Careful you must be when sensing the future Anakin. A fear of loss is the path to the dark side."

Yoda warned, knowing he must had heard it before, but a repeated advice is always a must

"What must I do Master Yoda?"

He offered, willing to find a suitable tip that can assure him that those things won't become reality.

Yoda advices him that a person passing away transforms into the living force, mourn them do not, miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealously, the shadow of greed.

"Train yourself to let go, of everything you fear to lose."

Yoda said at last, the chosen one gives a respectful bow to his master before departing to his duties.

The Jedi are indeed flawed, yes, but for those students are able to think critically and meditate deeply into the force, they can resist such temptations and actions, such actions are unforgiving and irredeemable. For Anakin, he'll do his best to not give into those shadows, he can feel the war ending closer than he anticipated.

Whoever the Jedi council is looking for, their search for a Sith Lord is drawing to a close, without any solid evidence, their fates are sealed and the entire republic will crumple into a heap of rubble and ruin before anyone knows it.


	6. Chapter IV

Chapter IV: Self-Discovery

By the force, Padme couldn't even describe on what she had shown to her husband just a day earlier at breakfast. She always thought that force sensitives only belonged to those who trained in the ways of the force in the Jedi Academy, but she sure as hell felt it stirring within her, awakening for that matter. Somehow, in the very corners of her mind, it felt rather majestic than worse. During this time however, the war is getting closer and closer to its end, and she prayed everything will turn out peacefully, for the better.

Arriving into the capital, Padme thanked the cab driver, giving him a sum of her credits before continuing her stride through the tall structure's hallways, its mushroom shaped tower can be seen by an aerial view or from the outer atmosphere after coming out hyperspace. In the old republic, this capital landmark is a staple for debates and other obvious resources that the Jedi and senate to use, talk things over when planets are in dire need of support. If one is to aid a planet without the senate's approval, that's considered disobeying orders. Then again, desperation gets the better of some Jedi.

After a few minutes of taking a long walk, she walked into her office, opening up her holographic datapad and began to type up new laws of allowing CIS occupied worlds receive food supplies and resources. Without any harm to the citizens. Looking out her window for a few moments, Padme cannot forget that fateful day that the Zillow Beast nearly ate the chancellor, and thankfully for her, Anakin, Yoda, and Aayla managed to prevent the beasts acidic with an invisible shield, using nothing but their hands.

Checking to see that her door is closed, she sighs in relief that it is. Closing her eyes, she stood up from her chair and walked towards left corner, instinctually levitating cross legged. Images of the past and present came in moments after her trance is activated. She could see her 14 year old self meeting Anakin in the shop of Watto, where they're looking for spare parts in order to fly out of there. Instead, they wanted a new hyperdrive as the one they have currently leaked out. When Anakin won the race in Boonta Eve, they've got the parts they needed, setting the journey of the chosen one to come along with them. Another picture of the past arose, and this time it is her and her husband looking onto the sunset on their wedding night, their hands intermingled as they kissed. Gods, the good times really made her happy. Before any new images conjure up, she stopped her levitation, landing normally. Exhaling softly, she felt at east, finishing up her business before attending another meeting inside the senate arena.

In all of honesty, she cannot wait to be trained by her one and only handsome Jedi protector. With three years of practice and knowledgeable experience, he can be the ideal candidate of training her alone. Hell, he can train her on his spare time, but to take things into consideration, she is literally pregnant at this very moment. For now, it is debate time. Luckily for her, she managed to cover her baby bump with special layers, giving it the iilusion that she had a flat stomach.

" _Ani, this day would be great, but for now, I have to be cautious because the babies do not need that much action."_ She thought to herself with a mental chuckle, audibly hearing applauses and chatter amidst the ongoing session.

Self-Discovery won't be easy for her, but she'll push on no matter how dire the consequences are, and it's a blessing in disguise.


End file.
